vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Pemberton
The Law '''(simply called '''Law) is the main antagonist in the Video Game High School series. He is the archnemesis to Brian D, and has remained so ever since the latter killed and humiliated him on live television, and who has since become Law's equal. A world-famous amatuer FPS gamer, Law is currently the highest ranked student at VGHS, as well as captain of its Varsity FPS team. Though renowned for his prowess in first-person shooters, Law has demonstrated a command over a variety of gaming genres, notably displaying great skill in both DxM and Chess. Though defeated by Brian D in the Season 1 finale, it is presumed that Law is still ranked as both the #1 player in the school and captain of the Varsity FPS team, and will likely be back for Season 2. Overview Season 1 The Law is first introduced in Episode 1, appearing on the live talk show In Real Life to showcase his skills in a pubstomp, choosing the server that BrianD and his friends are playing in. Their game resets and Law enters the match, and begins to effortlessly massacre both teams, who mostly attempt to flee in fear. Brian, who is afk, quickly becomes the last player standing, and Law, seeing that he is afk, decides to play with him and impress his fans. Placing a grenade on his head, Law prepares to shoot Brian from a distance without looking and detonate the grenade, only for Brian to return to his keyboard just in time to slip the grenade off his head, swerve out of Law's line of fire, knocking the grenade back to him and detonating it via gunshot, killing and humiliating Law in front of the entire world. This event garners international coverage, and Brian D is catapulted into the spotlight and recieves an invitation to join VGHS. Meeting BrianD When Brian enrolls at VGHS, Law quickly establishes himself as Brian's archnemesis and begins his campaign to subvert Brian and destroy his reputation by any means possible. This starts by breaking his keyboard when Brian is contemplating leaving VGHS, and in Episode 4, Law puts Brian in the spotlight, falsely asserting to everyone at Jenny's party that Brian challenged him to a match, which Jenny endorsed and made it so Brian couldn't refuse. JV/Varsity Scrimmage In Episode 5, Law reveals to his teammates and Brian (who had hid himself in a locker) that he had told Jenny to put Brian on her JV FPS team so he could humiliate Brian during the scrimmage match between JV and Varsity. Hurt by this knowledge, during the match Brian disobeys Jenny's orders, and instead of covering her, he attempts to exact his revenge on Law, which backfires, and accidently kills Jenny, who had the intel. Law then proceeds to effortlessly and repeatedly slaughter Brian for the remainder of the match, though spares a resigned Brian at the very end before his points can drop low enough for him to be expelled. Instead, Law patronizingly pets his head before walking away, leaving Brian alone in the dark. Law is seen at the end of the episode making a gun gesture towards a demoralized Brian. Clan Sign-ups & Fight In Episode 7 Brian and Law's hatred toward each other reaches its climax when Law tries to intimidate Brian into not signing up for FPS tryouts. When Brian refuses to give in to Law, Law swipes Brian's signup card from his hand and has it hoisted up the flag pole. Law then confronts Brian about his feeling for Jenny, though Brian denies it, though Law doesn't buy it and tells him that he won't allow Jenny to join Varsitiy, wanting the spotlight for himself. Brian attacks Law, knocking him to the ground and punching him repeatedly, only stopping when Teddy pulls him away. A school-wide brawl then erupts when Brian and Teddy try to fight their way to the flagpole to retrieve Brian's signup card, with Ki and the drift racers joining in to help fight against Law, the Varsity team, and other of his followers. Brian eventually retrieves his card and signs up for FPS tryouts, though shortly after is blamed for inciting the brawl and expelled. Later, Jenny breaks up with Law after Brian reveals to her that Law will never put her on Varsity. Stopping Brian & Defeat In the Season 1 finale, Brian returns to VGHS and is allowed to compete in the FPS tryouts, which infuriates Law. During the match Brian and Jenny compete ferociously together against the Varsity team (which Law, as captain, is not supposed to partake in), and eventually attain a solid 2-0 lead, which prompts Law to illegally intervene in the match (though surprisingly, nobody attempts to stop him). With Law in the game, the tides turn, and Varsity manages to tie the game 2-2 and bring the match to sudden death. Brian and Law confront each other, and with assistance from Jenny, Brian defeats Law and the entire Varsity team in one fell swoop, earning him enough points to be readmitted into VGHS. Furious, Law storms out and is not seen again for the remainder of the episode. Season 2 It is presumed that Law is still captain of the Varsity FPS team and will return in Season 2. Personality The Law's personality is starkly contrasted to that of his archnemesis', BrianD. While Brian is somewhat soft-spoken, good-natured, and peaceful, The Law is aggressive, arrogant, and domineering, showing no remorse in his campaign to subvert Brian and rendering his life at VGHS a living hell. Though its likely because of limited screen time, a lack of insight into his past or family, and writing that renders him a one-dimensional character. Though he generally seems to hide his malicious side in public, as evidenced when he fake befriends Brian at Jenny's party in Episode 4, The Law seems to have no qualms with exercising his control over his allies and constantly reminding others of their place, displaying an acute narcisissim that borders on clinical. The only form of legitmate ''companionship Law seems to have ever had in the series was with Jenny, whom he was in a relationship with for most of Season 1. Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend, the two were rarely shown together, and when they were, Law appeared to be possessive, ''especially around Brian. This possessiveness however, doesn't seem to have been emotionally driven at all, and its likely the case that he never cared for her, clearly showing no remorse when confessing to Brian that he'd never let her compete on Varsity. When confronting Brian in the Season 1 finale, after having disarmed him and in the midst of delivering a grand speech, Law claims that he is "not the bad guy". Whether or not Law believes this or not is unknown, though it does, at best, suggest an insane moral compass, if not a complete lack of one. Relationships Jenny Matrix Enemies Brian D Appearances Category:Characters Category:Students